Celos
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Sasuke se sabía con certeza una persona posesiva y celosa. Mucho, a decir verdad. Trataba de disimularlo lo mejor posible para que no se notara, pero en cambio Naruto... bueno, él, no se esforzaba tanto a decir verdad. /AU/SasuNaruSasu/OS/


¡Hola qué tal!~ he vuelto con otro pequeño One-Shot ·3· esta vez me salí del mundo ninja y lo ubiqué en un AU actual, se podrán dar cuenta de inmediato por qué~

¡Espero les guste, un pequeño honor a toda s l s hermos s amantes de este género!~

* * *

Respiración profunda. Uno, dos, tres. Inspirar, exhalar. Cerrar ojos, calmar la sangre. Bloquear todo sonido a tu alrededor. Repetir. Uno, dos, tres.

—¡Esto es genial! ¿tú lo hiciste?

—¡S-sí! ¿E-en serio te gusta?

—¿Bromeas? ¡es fantástico! Debería estar en un museo en vez de esta exposición, ¡creí que sólo habría cosas de fanáticos aquí-ttebayo!

Relajar puño, estirar dedos, respirar. Uno, dos, tres. Repetir.

—Muchísimas gracias, significa mucho para mí. Esta es la primera vez que me animo a exponer algo.

—¿¡De verdad?! —él pareció muy sorprendido por la confesión, creyendo totalmente experta a aquella mujer.

—Sí. Mis amigos me motivaron mucho, de no ser por ellos ni siquiera se me hubiese ocurrido algo así. Para mí todo lo que hago son obras aficionadas, nada sumamente destacable —confesó con algo de pena.

—¡Eso es imposible! Sólo mira este cuadro, si fuese un amante de esta clase de cosas ahora mismo estaría dándote una detallada conversación donde explicaría todas las fabulosas técnicas que usaste. Pero como no es así, me limitaré a decirte que es uno de los mejores que he visto por aquí, ¡yo jamás podría siquiera intentar algo como esto! ¡Tienes un enorme talento!

Respira. Inhalar, exhalar. Calmar. Relajar.

—Eres un hombre sumamente amable, ¿lo sabías? En verdad te agradezco tu apoyo, es muy valioso para mí, ¡no puedes imaginarte cuánto! —ella acarició el brazo de él en una muy sutil caricia. Riendo afable.

Inhala, exhala. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Relaja tus manos, ¡relaja tus manos! Afloja tus facciones con cuidado, tranquilo. Repite.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes a un lugar así? No pareces de este tipo de gustos.

—¡Oh, no! No me van para nada, pero unos amigos están haciendo de jurado de no-sé-qué y vinimos para alentarles. Ellos sí son todos unos expertos —admitió riendo más que confianzudo. La mujer compartió su alegría, acomodando su cabello con técnica.

—Sería grandioso poder verte de nuevo en otra ocasión, eres realmente simpático —dijo halagadora.

—¡Lo mismo para ti! —rió él. —Sería bueno en verdad si nos encontrásemos en otro evento así, podría ver cuánto has mejorado-ttebayo. Confieso que en verdad no creí poder encontrar una obra así en un lugar como este, supuse que sería… ya sabes, raritos —bromeó, riendo tras su chiste. Ella le entendió a la perfección, sonriéndole también.

—Se pueden encontrar muchas cosas en sitios de esta índole. Nunca sabes qué esperar. ¿No piensas así? —la sugestión disimulada con cautela tras su tranquila voz pasó desapercibida para el muchacho. Pero no para quien venía realizando ejercicios de calma

Y repetimos de nuevo. Uno, dos, tres. Respirar. Inhalar, exhalar. Relajar.

—Bueno, supongo que otra vez tienes la razón. Muchos de los de aquí se ven más normales de lo que esperaba —confesó. —Deidara no mentía esta vez.

—¿Deidara? —atisbo de incertidumbre en sus cuerdas vocales. —¿Es tu novia?

—¿Qué? —Él rió como si lo dicho hubiese sido la mejor broma jamás contada. Limpió su garganta con una fresca carcajada que desconcertó un poco a la chica. Tomó unos segundos para recobrar su postura antes de proseguir —¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Él es mi amigo, es el novio de alguien más. —la voz flaqueaba tentada todavía, repitiendo el comentario con sorna.

—Oh, me disculpo. Supuse que un chico tan lindo como tú tendría una novia que lo arrastrara a estos lugares, ya sabes. Es algo atípico hallar hombres como tú en este género de arte. —Él alzó su ceja con curiosidad, no entendiendo del todo. Mas ella se limitó a negar un poco con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Muchos me dijeron lo mismo, realmente no encontré nada tan afeminado como para que no le pueda interesar a los hombres o que deban ser arrastrados por alguien más. Esto no está tan mal —dijo tranquilo, echando una mirada a su alrededor. Incontables puestos con infinita variedades de cosas en ellos. Desde mangas, hasta videos y libros. Novelas, animaciones, dibujos hechos por fanáticos, música y decoraciones. Había álbumes y pósters para paredes, móviles y computadores. También muchos de los puestos vendían comidas deliciosas a simple vista.

La mujer rió, entendiendo que al parecer, aquel chico no concebía de verdad en qué lugar había ido a parar.

—¿Entonces, no tienes una novia que te arrastrara aquí?

Respira. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. ¡Relaja tus jodidas manos!

Él rió antes de responder con gracia.

—¡No! Vine por voluntad para prestarles mi apoyo a unos amigos.

—Ya veo, confieso que es toda una sorpresa que tan buen mozo como tú no esté haciéndole el honor a una chica de ser su novio. Un desperdicio, a mi parecer —y la arpía asomaba los colmillos. Bamboleando su larguísimo, extremadamente largo y sedoso cabello nocturno, la chica gesticulaba con sutileza. Resultaba más que obvio que estaba coqueteando sin tapujos con él. Era irrebatible, imposible dejarlo más claro a no ser que lo escriban. Pero para aquel, aparentemente, despistado sujeto, no había nada raro en su conversación amena.

—Bueno, yo pienso que tener una novia está sobrevalorado sabes. Puedes conseguir los mismos beneficios de otras partes —él sonrió enigmático, natural. Los brazos por detrás de su cabeza terminaban de relajar su figura radiante.

Mientras que aquel a unos metros de distancia anhelaba, cuanto menos, la idea de relajarse. Con su ceño fruncido en una mueca espantosa, la boca olvidando los sencillos gestos de sonrisa y sus manos siendo apuñaladas por sí mismas por la presión de las uñas. Aquel a unos metros de distancia estaba enardecido.

—Oh, no pienso así. Una mujer podría hacerte experimentar cosas… nuevas. Muy interesantes, si se lo propone. —Enmarcó con uno de sus perfilados dedos el contorno de su barbilla para posarlo en su mejilla luego. Sonreía con una seguridad que minutos atrás no daba rastros de vida. Cuando la arpía todavía hacía el papel de niña inocente y tímida.

¡Respira, uno, dos, tres! ¡Inhala, exhala! ¡Repite!

—Eso suena a una propuesta algo indebida, si me permites decirlo.

—Quizás podamos encargarnos de que deje de ser una simple propuesta, ¿no te parece?

¡A la mierda toda esa jodida basura de la respiración!

—Naruto. Es hora de irnos.

Quien venía envuelto en la ya-no-tan amistosa charla volteó un poco para encontrarse a Sasuke, con una de sus peores malas caras. Caminaba con firmeza y autoritario, dejando bien en claro que no había interrumpido para unirse al intercambio de palabras. Naruto sonrió.

—Claro. Fue un gusto conocerte, ¡espero que tengas mucha suerte con tus trabajos! —él agitó su mano efusivo, exponiendo su perfecta hilera de dientes. Como si allí realmente nada raro hubiese pasado.

Él seguía a Sasuke, pero ninguno hablaba. Naruto tenía el ligerísimo presentimiento de que su acompañante estaba molesto. Mucho. Incalculablemente mucho. Y ese ligero presentimiento se basaba en que la mitad de su cara se veía dividida por su ceño. Le dolía su propia cara de tan sólo mirarlo. ¿No sentía que se le quebraba la piel o algo?

—Oye, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? No tardé demasiado, todavía nos queda tiempo de sobra para llegar a donde están Deidara y Sasori.

Pero Sasuke no contestó. Ni siquiera creía necesario tener que hacerlo. Porque la triste, tristísima realidad, era que Naruto no tenía la culpa… del todo. No era completamente su culpa ser tan crédulo y estúpido como para no notar cuando una mujer coqueteaba con él. Menos aún para seguirle el juego sin darse cuenta. No era culpable. Por eso no podía enojarse con él. ¡Pero era demasiado difícil fingir que le daba lo mismo! Además, se había propuesto no dejar que supiera su enfermizo lado posesivo. ¡Bajo ningún concepto quedaría expuesto! Menos aún por esta simple escena, oh señor, claro que no.

—¡Saasukee~! —Naruto se había colgado de su cuello, repitiendo una y otra y otra vez su nombre. Era le técnica infalible. Jamás se había resistido a este ataque. Cuarenta y seis segundos después, cobraba el éxito.

—Ya quítate, la gente nos está viendo raro.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? No parecen espantados ni nada, puedo quedarme un rato más —rebatió haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo.

Sasuke suspiró. Nuevamente había perdido. Anduvieron en esa misma postura hasta llegar al sector más apartado de aquel lugar, donde se llevaban a cabo los concursos oficiales. Mucha gente abarrotaba el terreno, noventa y cinco por ciento mujeres. Era difícil caminar con Naruto a cuestas, pero por algún motivo la muchedumbre parecía abrirse entre cuchicheos para cederles el paso. Sospechó que era algo raro, pero no dijo nada. No es que le molestara, precisamente.

—¿Dónde dijo Deidara que iban a estar? —Preguntó Naruto, siendo consciente de las intensas miradas sobre ellos.

—Mencionó algo de una exhibición, y creo que sobre una mesa de jurado también. Maldición, debí prestarle más atención. No veo nada desde aquí, ¿y tú?

—Nop. Pero déjame que...

—¡Naruto qué estás…!

Naruto había escalado rápidamente la espalda de Sasuke y se había subido sobre sus hombros para tener una mejor perspectiva. Sabía de antemano que él podía cargar con su peso, así que no había ningún problema con ello. Afinándose camino con su mano como guía, unos varios metros más adelante llegó a vislumbrar un escenario en el que estaban siendo mostradas una hilera de obras perfectamente enmarcadas. Más abajo, la cabeza amarilla de Deidara y la pelirroja de Sasori a su derecha. ¡Bingo!

—¡Los encontré! Están más adelante, andando.

—¿No piensas bajarte? —preguntó con resonante obviedad, pero él se limitó a mirarle tranquilo.

—Puedes cargarme ¿no? Sólo están un poco más lejos, no creo que te sea un problema. Estoy muy cómodo aquí arriba~

Sasuke chasqueó su lengua, no convencido del todo. Las piernas de Naruto, un chico de ya veintidós años de edad alrededor de su cuello, no eran precisamente la escena más adecuada para andar en público. Y por sobre todo, frente a tantas mujeres que le miraban con una mirada tan extraña, intensa. ¿Qué acaso ese idiota no lo notaba? ¡Era muy incómodo!

—Naruto, ¡bájate! —ordenó tratando de sacárselo de encima, pero él se aferró a su cara en un mohín caprichoso.

—¡No~! Me quedaré aquí, porque me adoras tanto que no me bajarás, ¿verdad~? —Naruto agachó su cabeza para refregarla contra la coronilla de Sasuke, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas.

Lo maldijo internamente dos, no, tres veces. Pero lo dejó ahí. Y así comenzaron a caminar, una vez más. Naruto era el guía que indicaba por dónde debían seguir, teniendo el campo visual despejado. De a ratos se aferraba repentinamente a su cara haciéndole perder el equilibrio, pero reía un poco y luego lo soltaba. Sasuke jamás terminaría de comprender aquel lado suyo.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —La torre humana se giró al compás para encontrarse a Itachi sonriendo, tentado. Traía dos vasos grandes en sus manos.

—Tratamos de llegar, ¿qué no es obvio? —respondió Naruto, sonriendo también.

—Por supuesto, qué más podría ser —concedió. —Estaba yendo al mismo lugar que ustedes, les acompaño.

—Entonces ya quítate, que pesas. Él nos va a guiar ahora Naruto —Sasuke, una vez más sin resultados exitosos, trató de zafarse del agarre. No obstante Uzumaki se prendió más firme, totalmente negado a dejar su posición. Itachi le miró algo curioso pues notó algo raro en él, aunque no pudo identificar qué.

Sasuke resopló frustrado, dejándole ser. Y así los tres caminaron juntos ahora. Desde donde habían ubicado el escenario parecía mucho más cerca, pero por los diez minutos que ya tenían caminando resultaba claro que la distancia era mucha más. Tras casi veinte minutos, tomando en ese tiempo el retraso que les tomaba esquivar a las personas y hallar un camino habilitado para pasar, llegaron. Naruto se bajó, consciente de que Sasuke ya se encontraba bastante agotado. Le ofreció como recompensa una lata fría de la máquina expendedora que él aceptó con gusto. Se entretuvieron un rato viendo qué era aquello que exponían, pero no terminaron de entender las imágenes del todo. A diferencia de las otras que habían visto, estas eran únicamente en blanco y negro y las hojas eran mucho más pequeñas. Dado que no podían subir al escenario porque sólo se les permitía a los jurados y autores, resultaban figuras un tanto confusas e indefinidas.

—¿Eso es lo que están calificando Deidara y Sasori?

—Sí. ¿Sabes lo que son? —dijo Itachi. Naruto achicó su vista, esforzándose en decodificar al menos una de ellas.

—Son… ¿bailarines? —si podía ver bien, aquello que clasificaba como los brazos y piernas tenían una postura muy flexible, igual que los bailes modernos. A lo mejor se tratara de eso. Sasuke le echó una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. Eso, claramente, no era un baile. Se trataba de un manga, por supuesto. Y por las poses de los personajes, seguro era uno de trama _Shonen_. Esos de combates y habilidades mágicas.

Itachi soltó una carcajada incontenible, tanto al escuchar la idea de Naruto como la de Sasuke. Tendría que hablar con Kushina y Mikoto para hacerles revisar la vista lo antes posible, ¡sus ojos no podían estar bien!

—¡Ahí estás! —Deidara se apareció de pronto, extendiendo acusador su dedo hacia Itachi. —¡Te tardaste demasiado! ¿Dónde está lo mío? —bailaba sus ojos analizando el cuerpo del chico. Él sonrió y extendió uno de los vasos hacia él.

—Malteada de vainilla y caramelo para ti, y chocolate con crema para Sasori, ¿dónde está él?

—Aquí. Muchas gracias —Sasori cogió el otro vaso agradecido, con mucha más decencia que su amigo, ¡no había comido nada desde que llegó a tempranas horas de la mañana! Se veía que claramente su compañero tampoco, pues estaba demasiado enamorado con la idea de devorar el batido.

—¿Cómo va esto? ¿Ya hay algún ganador? —cuestionó Sasuke, más por sacar charla que otra cosa.

—Es bastante complicado, todos son considerablemente buenos pero no llegan a la calidad que estábamos buscando en esta clasificación —confesó un tanto molesto. Los participantes debían estar al tanto de qué clase de talento buscaban cuando se inscribieron. Aquellos trabajos no eran malos, pero sin duda estaban por debajo de lo estándar para _esa _rama en especial. ¡Los amantes de ese género eran muy exigentes! Cierto era que se contentaban con todos los trabajos, pero a la hora de la crítica tenían la palabra muy certera y veloz.

—¿Y qué van a hacer entonces?

—Bueno, tenemos que escoger un ganador a pesar de todo, el concurso da su resultado final dentro de unos minutos, pero no estaré conforme conmigo mismo. A mi parecer debieron esforzarse más. Si de mí dependiese no permitiría que hubiese un ganador. —dictaminó con fuerza Deidara, siendo secundado por su compañero en arte.

Mientras los cinco, o mejor dicho tres ya que Naruto y Sasuke no entendían nada de lo que hablaban, debatían acerca del concurso, un par de mujeres se acercó a Sasuke con timidez. Naruto las ubicó de inmediato, en menos de una centésima de segundo. Más veloz que nunca se las interceptó antes de que llegaran a Sasuke.

—Vaya, pero si son ustedes de nuevo, ¡qué gran coincidencia! —exclamó enérgico, acomodándose con sigilo en el medio de ellas y Sasuke. Quien, por cierto, les miró sin entender. Las chicas se mostraron algo incómodas pero no mostraron signos de irse.

—¿Quiénes son ellas? —preguntó Sasuke curioso. Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Nos conocimos aquí, hace unas horas. Querían pedir unas indicaciones así que las ayudé, luego nos encontramos de nuevo y preguntaban por los horarios de los eventos, por lo que les di mi cronograma. Más tarde nos volvimos a ver y no encontraban a una de sus amigas, pero por fortuna un guardia de seguridad pasaba por allí y las pudo ayudar. Si las conociera un poco mejor diría que nos están siguiendo —rió un poco sardónico. —¿Qué necesitan ahora chicas?

El trío de comentaristas frenó su análisis artístico y puso total atención en Naruto. Quien a pesar de no haber alterado ni un decibel su voz o siquiera una facción de su cara, se mostraba más… raro. ¿Frío? ¿Defensivo? ¿Molesto? No sabrían decirlo con certeza. Las dos chicas que no debían pasar de los veinte agacharon un poco su cabeza, sintiéndose pequeñas de pronto. La de aspecto más maduro con su pelo castaño y ojos verdes fue la primera en hablar, moldeando una bonita sonrisa.

—Ciertamente es una enorme coincidencia encontrarnos de nuevo, aunque este lugar no es tan grande tampoco, es algo de esperarse —dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, pero fallando a lo último cuando la mirada azul de Naruto le enfrío las cuerdas vocales.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¿qué las trae por aquí ahora?

—Una amiga nuestra participa en este concurso y vinimos a alentarla —respondió la otra, una chica de pelo rubio y ojos miel. Se mostraba más retraída que su amiga.

—Bien entonces, sugiero que deberían buscarla. Como notarán, no está aquí —Naruto se inclinó un poco para igualar un poco la estatura de la castaña, la que se cohibió un poco y retrocedió un paso. —Esta vez no puedo ayudarlas, también tengo algo que hacer aquí, así que les deseo suerte.

La chica de ojos miel abrió su boca para tratar de defender algo, pero no se le ocurrió qué. Por otro lado su amiga fue más astuta.

—Tal vez tu amigo pueda ayudarnos, ¿no te parece? —Ella esquivó a Naruto y se centró en Sasuke. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de atisbar a responder cuando ya el rubio lo había hecho por él.

—Él tampoco puede. Está conmigo. —Respondió fuerte y firme. La sonrisa se estaba difuminando con velocidad.

—P-pero, quizás quiera ayudarnos a…

—¿No sería mejor que llamaras a tu amiga por el móvil? Sería mucho más útil y rápido.

Deidara tenía sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa que ni se molestó en disimular. ¿Ese era el mismo Naruto que él conocía? ¿El niño sonrisillas y amistades por el mundo? ¿El simpático y nunca mordaz Uzumaki Naruto?

—Ella no tiene móvil —rebatió la niña ojos de miel trabándose un poco con sus palabras. Se le notaba el nerviosismo a leguas.

—Qué desafortunado ¿eh?, deberían moverse rápido y encontrarla ustedes mismas siendo así, no será cosa de que lleguen tarde.

La sonrisa perdida y el hielo bautizando sus cuerdas vocales atraparon la total atención de Sasuke. La chica de pelo rubio parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, totalmente de acuerdo en que la actitud de Naruto estaba siendo muy hostil.

—Naruto, creo que no deberías…

—Está bien. Entonces yo las ayudaré —Decidió, intentando recuperar su pequeña mueca alegre. Una mueca que ahora era un lejano recuerdo de sonrisa amigable. Las chicas se sobresaltaron aprisa, entendiendo muy bien qué quería decir con eso.

—N-No quisiéramos molestarte de nuevo, de verdad. Si tu amigo puede entonces…

—Él no puede. Además no es ninguna molestia. Andando.

—¡P-pero nosotras queremos que él…!

—Oh, entonces de eso se trataba —Naruto sonrió, incomodando todavía más al par de féminas. —, hubiesen comenzado por ahí.

Los cuatro acompañantes del rubio quedaron al margen, no creyendo adecuados meterse. Y la verdad, era que aunque desearan hacerlo, no entendían del todo para dónde estaba tomando rumbo esta conversación. Sobre todo Sasuke, quien se hallaba sumamente desconcertado con ese brusco cambio de actitud. La castaña tenía su cara enrojecida, de pena tal vez. Por otro lado su amiga rubia estaba prendida fuego, su palidez anterior murió para darle paso al único color sangre que abordaba toda su plenitud.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Preguntó Sasuke, ahora sí incapaz de disimular más su intriga.

—Lo que sucede es que nuestras amigas aquí presentes no saben cómo quitarme del medio para hablar contigo, Sasuke. Lo han intentado desde que llegamos aquí.

—¡N-no! ¡No es así, nosotras sólo queríamos…!

—¿Quieren hablar con él? Está bien, les dejaré hablar con él. —Naruto se dio la vuelta y con inmensa convicción cogió la cara de Sasuke, atrapando sus labios. El beso más territorial, demandante y pasional que jamás le hubiese dado antes… en público.

Metió su lengua buscando la ajena y encontrándola con facilidad. Las entrelazó, desviándose por su paladar y su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo con ímpetu. Sasuke aferró sus manos en la rubia melena, ahondando más el beso. Las respiraciones se hicieron dificultosas, nulas, arrinconadas por la desbocada carrera de sus corazones. Despertó algo más que el hambre de un simple beso, el calor más profundo que la adrenalina momentánea. Culminó su demostración con una mordida mucho más imperiosa que antes que dejó el labio de Sasuke coloreado de rojo. Con su lengua limpió el poco rastro de saliva expuesto y luego con su dedo pulgar lo quitó el de su propia boca.

Creía bien demostrado su objetivo.

Mas cuando giró su mirada para comprobar que las chicas lo hubiesen comprendido bien, fue su cara la desencajada. La chica rubia apuntaba una cámara de alta gama hacia él, la cual no dejó de parpadear su _flash_ repetidamente. Su amiga castaña tenía otra cámara pero más precaria, con un pequeño punto rojo encendido. A su alrededor un muy amplio círculo de espectadores se armó en sigilo, donde ahora se oían murmullos y risitas mal disimuladas. Las mismas mujeres que les miraban tan extrañamente antes ahora lo hacían de nuevo, sólo que más deslumbradas, más emocionadas, más… ¿extasiadas?

Bajo la nariz de la chica rubia un diminuto hilo de sangre caía, acompañando el fuego de su cara.

Ni siquiera encontró una palabra, una sílaba, una onomatopeya para decir. Se quedó. Ahí, en silencio. Notando que no sólo eran ellas dos quienes tenían cámaras en sus manos. El círculo tenía una amplia reserva de tecnología también, móviles, cámaras, videograbadoras, cuadernos de dibujo. ¿Para qué serviría eso? Sasuke estaba petrificado al igual que él. La risa de Deidara detrás suyo fue lo que les volvió a la vida.

—¡Pero miren nada más qué espectáculo nos han brindado! —expresó con deleite. —De haber sabido que era tan fácil los hubiese invitado hace mucho tiempo, chicos.

—¿Qué… de qué estás hablando? —Naruto se había vuelto idiota de repente, olvidando su faceta frívola.

—No sé qué opinen ustedes, pero a mí me parece que lo que acabamos de presenciar merece el primer premio, ¿no lo creen? —la sugerencia de Deidara despertó el mutuo interés en la sala, donde ahora bailaban de un lado a otros susurros, risitas, tantas cosas juntas. Una a una las voces se fueron elevando, tanto ruido. Pero así de rápido se detuvo, ni el aleteo de una mosca se oía. De entre la multitud se abrió paso una mujer vestida con un traje muy formal, traía un papel improvisado en su mano derecha.

—El jurado ha llegado a una decisión unánime. —¿Qué jurado? ¿Qué decisión? ¿¡Qué mierda estaba pasando ahí?! —Teniendo asumida que la elección de los jueces Deidara y Sasori es la misma que la nuestra, nos complace anunciar que tenemos un ganador.

La joven extendió el papel improvisado y doblado a la mitad hasta Deidara, quien lo tomó y lo leyó en silencio, compartiéndolo con Sasori quien le imitó. Naruto y Sasuke no entendían qué mierda estaba pasando ahí. ¿Sería todo un sueño? ¿Era posible soñar con algo tan surrealista?

Deidara aclaró su garganta.

—Damas y caballeros, los ganadores del concurso a mejor demostración del género "_Yaoi/Yaoi Hard" _de este año, por decisión unánime y con excelentísimas calificaciones, ¡son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Un enorme aplauso a nuestros concursantes!

Botes de serpentina de colores explotaron, bañándolos en papel brillante. Las caras desentendidas y en blanco de la pareja era todo un poema. Itachi se aproximó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Verán chicos, este es un evento organizado por una sociedad de personas amantes del género. Se realiza una o dos veces por año todos los años, aquello que Deidara y Sasori debían juzgar eran dibujos y bocetos hechos por aficionados con la consigna de demostrar qué significaba este género para ellos, lo que tú y Sasuke clasificaron como bailes y manga _Shonen_ era en realidad parte de una historia _Yaoi_ para adultos. Era la escena sexual, para ser más específicos —contó ensanchando su mueca a medida que veía las mandíbulas desencajándose. —pero al parecer, ninguna estaba a la altura de una demostración tan pasional en vivo y en directo por dos chicos tan apuestos como ustedes. Muchas felicidades, han causado furor.

—Su premio es un cupón válido por ¥10.000 y canjeable en cualquier tienda de manga, además de dos boletos para unos baños termales. —Sasori les extendió un sobre con el premio, Sasuke lo cogió ido. No queriendo terminar de entender.

Un débil carraspeo a sus espaldas les llamó, las dos chicas les miraban con sus enormes ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¡Lamentamos mucho la confusión! Nosotras nunca quisimos quitarte a tu pareja ni nada, sucede que nuestra empresa se encarga de buscar material para nuevos mangas y ustedes nos parecieron la temática ideal. Pensamos acercarnos y preguntarles si querían ayudarnos, pero ya que tú emanabas un ambiente terriblemente hostil a cualquier cosa que se aproximara —dijo algo apenada mirando a Naruto—, optamos por separarlos y preguntarle a él únicamente. Pero, como ya sabrás, nos evadiste todas nuestras ideas con éxito. ¡Pero ahora mismo nos han dado un material increíble! Con esto de seguro podremos lograr al menos dos o tres mangas, ¡muchísimas gracias! —la chica castaña hizo una profusa reverencia. Su amiga más tímida también, ella no podía contener una sonrisilla boba y feliz en su cara. —Tomen, consérvenla por si alguna vez deciden trabajar como inspiración.

Naruto guardó la tarjeta que ella le ofreció y las vio perderse entra el resto.

… ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

—Así que… un ambiente hostil, ¿eh?

Naruto le miró fijo. Derrochando obviedad y dureza.

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso creíste que iba a dejar a alguien acercarse a ti? Cómo si ellas pudieran pasarme por encima, primero muerto. Tú eres mío y se los voy a dejar bien en claro para que no haya ningún tipo de dudas. ¿Tienes una objeción, acaso?

Sasuke dudó, tomándose un momento. Parecía que ahí no era precisamente él quien debía preocuparse por hostigar a Naruto por sus celos enfermizos. Aunque él no tenía por qué enterarse de ello. Sería lindo dejarle creer que por su parte no había nada parecido a los celos. Suspiró con ganas sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

—Supongo que si así lo dejarás en claro podríamos venir más seguido a eventos como este.

—Seguro. Podríamos comprar muchos mangas con todo este dinero —rió él, sacudiendo el cupón dentro del sobre.

—Podría coquetear con algunas chicas también, ya sabes, para molestarte —tentó acercando su cara con sorna. Pero Naruto sonrió demasiado divertido escapando una risita.

—Por favor, ni aunque lo intentaras cariño. Emites un aura de completa homosexualidad a tu alrededor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —gritó pero su pareja ya estaba caminando lejos —¡Naruto, te estoy hablando! ¡No emito ningún aura homosexual! ¿Qué es eso para empezar? ¡Naruto!

* * *

¡Terminó! ¿Súper corto, eh? lo sé, perdón, fue cosa de momento (?)

¡Espero que les haya gustado!~ ·3·

Se aceptan comentarios para darle combustible a mi corazón, ¡sean generosos con el pago! Necesito vivir (?)

¡Un enorme abrazo!~ ·3·


End file.
